


Boys of Summer Chapter 1

by Duffin



Series: Boys of Summer [1]
Category: A Goofy Movie (1995), Goof Troop (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:47:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27055924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duffin/pseuds/Duffin
Relationships: Max Goof/P.J. Pete
Series: Boys of Summer [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1974658
Kudos: 3





	Boys of Summer Chapter 1

Boys of Summer: A Max Goof Story  
By Duffin Caprous

Disclaimer: This is a story with naughty gay things, so don’t read if you’re under 18 or 21, whichever is the legal age in your area.

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING! Max slowly opened his eyes and yawned before leaping up in bed and crying out, “First Day of Summer!”  
He quickly got dressed and rushed downstairs to meet his best friend P.J., whom he knew was waiting for him at the door as usual. Just as he reached the door, he heard his father’s, Goofy, voice.  
“Ahyuk, uh, Max…you think you want to go outside with no pants on?” Goofy said, glancing at his son.  
Max stopped dead in his tracks and looked down, realizing he was wearing only his red shirt and shoes. He cried out in surprise, zipping quickly up to his room to put some pants on. He quickly came back down, saying a quick goodbye to his dad before running out the door and bowling over right into P.J. who was standing in the doorway.  
Max looked down as he lay on top of his best friend and smirked. P.J. grinned back up at his friend.  
“Hey, Peej,” said Max as he slowly got off of his chubby friend.  
“Hey, Max! First day of summer!” He cheered. Max cheered as well and they walked down the street, thinking of all the things they had to do on their first day of freedom.  
“Okay, first we gotta go swimming. Then we’ll go to the skate park. Then…” P.J. started ranting.  
“P.J., relax! We got the whole summer! Trust me, this is going to be one radical summer vacation!” Max said as he slipped an arm around his best friend, “First, you know what we really gotta do?”  
P.J. looked expectantly at Max, knowing it was going to be something really cool as usual.  
“We gotta go to…MEGA BURGER!” he shouted.  
P.J. grinned and cheered again and they were soon racing off to Mega Burger. Once they arrived, they sat down and ordered a huge basket of French fries. As soon as it was set on the table, they dug in, munching on fries. Max grinned as he saw Roxanne walk in.  
“Hey, Roxanne!” he called out. She smiled and walked over, joining the two friends.  
P.J. grumbled a bit as she came in. He didn’t really mind her all that much, but this was supposed to be their time together. And now his girlfriend was butting in.  
“What’s up, babe?” Max said, grinning to her as he planted a kiss on her lips.  
She giggled and pushed him slightly, “Max…I’m fine. What are you boys up to?”  
Before Max could answer, P.J. piped up, “Well, we were having a bit of guy time…”  
Max gave his friend a glare, “Yeah, but it’s okay if you’re here, Roxy.”  
“Max…” P.J. started.  
Max gave him another glare that shut him up. He looked down and began eating more of the fries.  
“Well…I…can’t stay, just was going to get a burger. I’ll see you later, Max,” she said, kissing him on the cheek, “Bye, P.J.”  
Roxanne got up and quickly left, leaving Max to look at P.J., “Dude! You know I’m trying to get with Roxanne!”  
P.J. grumbled, “Yeah, but this is our time, man.”  
Max sighed and shook his head as he watched Roxanne leave. They ate the rest of the French fries in silence. All P.J. could think about was how he had made Max mad at him. He didn’t know what he would do if Max stopped being his friend.  
“Hey, Max,” he said hesitantly, “How ‘bout we go to the arcade! I’ll pay!”  
Max looked up and nodded a little, “Yeah, I guess, sure.”  
The two friends got up and left for the arcade. Upon getting to the arcade, they saw a dreaded sign on the door.  
“Closed for Repairs!” they both cried out at the same time.  
“Man! Now what are we gonna do!” Max said as he slumped against the wall.  
P.J. was trying to think quickly, “Hey, I know! Come on!” He grabbed his friend’s wrist and ran off with Max trying to keep up. They made it to a wooded area and P.J. kept going right in. Max realized there was a path of some sort. After going for about ten minutes, they arrived at the place P.J. was looking for.  
“Whoa! Peej, what is this place?” Max asked in surprise.  
They were standing in a clearing with a small lake and a small waterfall flowing into the lake. It was a beautiful place and perfect for two friends to make their Secret Place.  
“Aw, I was just exploring the woods one day and I found this place. I thought you’d like it,” P.J. replied, smiling a little, “Let’s go swimming!”  
“But, I don’t have my swim suit of anything,” Max said, looking at P.J.  
Max’s friend made a scoffing sound, “Come on, we’re guys, it doesn’t matter. Just wear your boxers!”  
Max grinned and shrugged at the logic of his best friend. They both tugged off their shirts, revealing P.J.’s chubby, but cute body and Max’s slim and slender body. Their pants came off as well and soon both were wearing only their boxers. P.J. was folding his clothing, bending over a little as he laid his clothes carefully in the grass.  
He suddenly found himself falling as Max shoved him into the water. He cried out and sputtered water as Max laughed on the riverbank.  
“Hey, no fair, Max!” P.J. started to complain.  
Max was already preparing for a devastating move, though, and leaped into the air, tucking his legs under himself, “Cannonball!”  
P.J. had barely enough time to get under the water before Max landed, creating a large splash in the water. The two best friends laughed and played around in the water. Max even climbed out of the water and went over to the overhanging rock over which the waterfall fell. The boxers he wore were stuck skin-tight to his body and P.J. forced himself to look away.  
“Look out below!” Max called out as he leaped from the rock. P.J. admired Max’s coolness as he did something so daring. Something he could never dream of doing. Max landing in the water with a large splash and after a few moments, he bobbed back up, laughing, “That was so cool, Peej! You gotta try it!”  
P.J. was very adamant that he didn’t want to do it, but his eyes caught something odd floating in the water. He held back as gasp as he realized it was Max’s boxer shorts. They must have fallen off when he jumped from that height. He saw his chance to get back at Max for shoving him in the water. Very quickly he grabbed them and leaped out of the water, holding them up high.  
“What the…? Hey! Peej, those are my boxers!” Max’s hands quickly went down to cover himself up as the water was fairly clear.  
“That’s what you get for pushing me in the water!” P.J. called out, laughing as he threw Max’s boxers up into a tree.  
Max’s jaw dropped as P.J. went to sit on the riverbank, grinning winningly at Max, “Now you’ll have to go and get them!”  
“Peej, come on!” Max pleaded.  
P.J. was loving this. He had never gotten one over on his friend before. He crossed his arms and sat Indian style on the bank. It was now Max’s turn to notice how the boxers clung tightly to his friend’s body. He hmmed and suddenly smirked as he got an idea.  
“Fine I’ll just go get ‘em myself!” he said as he boldly got out of the water, much to P.J.’s surprise. His eyes went to Max’s black sheath and balls, quickly looking away and down, having not seen another guy’s genitals before.  
Before he knew it, he was being shoved onto his stomach and he felt his own boxers being pulled off. “Steal my underwear, huh?” he heard Max call out. P.J. gasped and looked behind him to see Max throw his boxers into another tree.  
He cried out and quickly tackled Max. They laughed as they began to wrestle, one trying to pin the other until Max straddled Max’s waist and pinned him.  
“Gotcha, Peej!” he cried out. They both blinked as they realized they were naked with Max straddling P.J. And their dicks were touching. This sent a shiver through both of them, but both were a little afraid to speak.  
Max swallowed a bit and slowly rolled off of P.J. and lay beside him, “Um, s-sorry about that, Peej.”  
“It’s…it’s okay, Max,” his friend replied. Max let out a sudden gasp as he felt something rest on his thickened sheath. He quickly looked down and saw P.J.’s hand on it.  
“Peej…” Max started.  
P.J. presses a finger to his lips and slowly kneeled beside his friend, “Shh…please let me do this, Max…”  
“But, Peej, you’re…you’re a guy…and you’re my best friend!”  
“I know, but…I love you Max,” P.J. said and swallowed. He’d finally said it. He was in love with Max. He was just so cool and cute. How could he not be?  
P.J. let his hand grasp Max’s sheath, stroking it slowly. Max reacted as he hoped. He gasped softly at the feel of someone touching him that way, “G-gawrsh, Peej…”  
P.J. smiled slightly, knowing that Max started talking like his dad when he was really enjoying himself. He looked down and watched as Max’s dogcock began to push from that sheath. It was red and looked to P.J. to be about 6 inches. He watched as Max had his eyes closed and was beginning to enjoy the handjob from his friend.  
P.J.’s own shaft was beginning to grow from his sheath, but not quite as big as Max’s. His friend was even cooler now with a bigger cock. Without thinking, he leaned down over his friend’s genitals and slowly licked over the head of Max’s cock..  
“W-what…oh, Peej…” Max said, about to protest, but as soon as he felt P.J.’s warm muzzle sink down his red cock, he closed his eyes again, letting out a soft moan.  
Max never even had thought of doing this with another guy, but he had to admit that it felt really good. His toes curled a bit in pleasure and suddenly felt fingers interlace with his toes as P.J. grasps one of his feet. P.J. sucked at Max’s shaft and began to bob his head a bit, unable to believe he was doing what he had seen in his dad’s porn movies. He lifted one of Max’s feet and began rubbing it. He had always loved Max’s feet. They looked so sexy and soft. Now that he was touching them, they were all he had hoped.  
“P.J. where did…oh man…where did you learn this?” Max asked, moaning as precum leaked into his friend’s mouth.  
P.J. pulled back, stroking Max’s shaft again, “Well…I found my dad’s porn…he’s got some…guy doing guy stuff, and…I knew that would be how I could show you how I…feel about you.”  
Max looked to P.J. and blushed a bit, “I, um…I didn’t know you felt that way…”  
P.J. moved up a bit, still holding Max’s cock as he pressed his lips to Max’s. The smaller dog was certainly surprised, but realized he enjoyed the kiss and soon returned it. Their tongues slipped together as their arms wrapped around each other. Both of the friends’ cocks were quite hard and rubbing against each other as they kissed. After a few minutes, the kiss was broken and they looked into the other’s eyes.  
“Damn, Peej…that…that was really hot,” Max said with a slight blush on his cheeks.  
“R-really? You liked it?” P.J. asked with excitement.  
Max smiled and nodded, “I want to do something for you, Peej…what, um…what do you want me to do?”  
It was P.J.’s turn to blush as he knew what he wanted, “Well…could you…jerk me off with your feet?”  
Max looked a bit confused, “With my feet?”  
“Yeah, I…really like your feet,” he said nervously.  
Max certainly had enjoyed when Roxanne had teased him under the table one time at Mega Burger, so, he guessed that he could see where P.J. was coming from. Max smiled and nodded. P.J. smiled as well and leaned back on his hands while Max sat between his legs, his feet pressed to either side of P.J.’s balls.  
Max was still very nervous about touching another guy like this, but he wanted P.J. to feel as good as he felt when his friend was sucking him. Slowly he let his feet slide up P.J.’s stiff red cock. Precum was drooling down his shaft, making it easy to begin to slide the soles of his feet up and down his friend’s cock.  
P.J. let out a moan and leaned his head back. He couldn’t believe Max was actually doing this to him. He felt those soft soles slide up and down his hard shaft, knowing he wouldn’t last that long. He felt his shaft engulfed around Max’s two feet. He suddenly gasped as he felt the feet pull away and felt Max press one of his feet against the front of his cock and slide it up and down quickly against his belly. He let out a suddenly yelp as thick white dogcum spewed from his shaft and splattered against his belly and all over Max’s foot.  
“Whoa, Peej! You’re a firehose, man!” Max said admirably, causing P.J. to blush deeply as he came all over himself in front of his friend. He blushed even more as he grasped Max’s foot and began to lap at it, cleaning up his mess.  
Max let out a soft moan as he felt P.J.’s tongue lick along his sensitive foot, licking up all of his cum, “Oh, P-P.J…that feels good…”  
After a few minutes, P.J. smiled and looked up at Max, “Max, um…will you…mount me?”  
Max looked quite surprised, “Mount you? You mean…in your butt? But, won’t that…hurt you?”  
P.J. blushed slightly and shook his head, “No, I’ve…well, I’ve tried it before with…one of my mom’s…toys…”  
Max giggled a little, “You are naughty, Peej! I never knew!” He leaned forward and kissed his best friend softly again, “Okay, but…you’ll have to direct me…I don’t know what to do.”  
P.J. blushed at Max kissing him and returned it, nodding a bit as he slowly rolled onto his hands and knees, his cum still smeared into his chubby bellyfur. He spread his legs a bit to expose his cute, chubby rear, “Just…put it…in my tailhole, Max…there’s…a bottle of lube in my pants.”  
Max raised an eyebrow as he produced the lube, “Just how long were you planning this conversion P.J.?”  
His friend blushed deeply and swallows nervously as he heard Max spreading the lube over his gorgeous red cock and let out a gasp as he also felt the coolness of the lube being rubbed against his tailhole.  
Max was slowly losing his nervousness as he saw P.J. fully exposed to him like that. He actually was enjoying the view and felt the heat from his friend’s hole as he spread the lube around it. He heard P.J. whimper softly to him to push his finger in. He obliged and felt his finger sink into his friend’s tailhole. He felt the grip and let out a soft groan, imagining what it might feel like wrapped around his own cock.  
P.J. felt the finger push into him and he moaned out softly. Soon a second finger entered his behind and they slowly fucked him. He also felt a hand wrap around his quickly re-hardening cock.  
“Oh, Max!” P.J. cried out as Max began to jerk him off and fuck his rear end with two fingers. The excitement was so much that he couldn’t help himself from cumming a second time all over Max’s hand and the ground.  
“Damn, Peej! Again?” Max said, grinning a bit.  
P.J. was blushing profusely as he heard Max’s comment and felt the hand leave his softening cock. He was expecting Max to wipe it on the grass, but soon saw him raise it to his face.  
“Clean it, Peej,” Max said with an air of domination, “You make a mess, you clean it up.”  
P.J. blushes intensely as Max began to take control. He slowly began licking at his best friend’s hand to clean his own cum off a second time from Max’s body. He gasped as he felt the fingers leave his tailhole and felt Max’s head nudge his virgin tailhole.  
Max was becoming very excited at this point. He felt his confidence grow as he pressed his read shaft to his friend’s exposed tailhole. He slowly pushed into P.J.’s tight ring and moaned as he felt himself almost sucked inside as he soon found his hips resting against P.J.’s chubby butt. He felt quite dominant this way and gave P.J.’s butt a smack.  
“I didn’t tell you to stop cleaning, Peej,” he said and quickly felt the tongue continue licking at his hand.  
P.J. moaned out as Max pushed into him without stopping until he was fully engulfed by P.J.’s hole. He blushed at the command, licking at the offered hand again, licking between his fingers as well. He had always fantasized about Max dominating him this way. It was pretty much how their relationship was anyway. He gasped and moaned, pressing his face into Max’s hand as he felt the slimmer dog slowly pull out of him and thrust back into his gripping tailhole.  
“Peej, you’re so tight!” Max said, moaning out as he began to fuck his best friend’s ass.  
Max pulled his hand back and moaned as he pressed both of his hands to P.J.’s hips, holding on as his instincts took over. His hips sped up a bit, pushing his cock in and out of P.J.’s tailhole. P.J.’s cock was quickly growing a third time and drooled pre into the puddle of cum already beneath him.  
“M-maaax! Oh, faster, Max!” P.J. moaned out. Max obliged and began to pound into his best friend’s ass, feeling closer and closer to cumming.  
P.J. began to feel Max’s cock bang against his prostate as their lovemaking continued. He knew he wouldn’t last long after two previous orgasms. His fingers gripped at the ground as he felt Max fuck him harder. They both moaned at the pleasure. It was suddenly too much for P.J. and after one more jab to his prostate, he cried out, cumming hard all over the ground.  
Max panted as he held onto P.J., fucking his best friend. He felt him suddenly tighten a lot and he suddenly gasped and cried out a loud Ahyuk as he came hard, splattering P.J.’s insides with his thick warm dog spunk.  
“Peej! Peej, I’m cumming!” Max cried out loudly along with P.J.  
After their climaxes, both boys slumped to the ground with Max still laying on top of P.J.  
“Max…Max I can’t believe we…just did that. It’s a dream come true, Max,” P.J. said, shuddering with pleasure.  
“Wow, Peej…we should have done this a lot sooner…” Max said, breathlessly.  
With a sudden thought, P.J. swallowed, “What are you going to tell…Roxanne?”  
Max smiled a bit and leaned down, licking P.J.’s neck gently, “Roxanne who?”  
P.J. grinned widely, “This is going to be a wicked summer vacation!”

AUTHOR’S NOTE:  
Wow…that is one hot story. Now, I don’t usually write fan fiction stores, let alone yiffy fan fiction stories, but I have always had the hots for Max and have yet to find any actually gay stories involving Max. And even the straight ones involving Max are sometimes lacking. So, here you are, a gay Max and P.J. story. I don’t really plan on any sequels or anything, but with enough response, I just might.


End file.
